


Tainted love

by runeshadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, chyler leigh being badass in a music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeshadow/pseuds/runeshadow
Summary: We all know how Alex had a punk phase. Maggie finds out just how big that phase was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> remember how chyler leigh was in a marilyn manson video? no? neither did I untill I saw this tumblr post  
> http://basme-tm.tumblr.com/post/154475917542  
> and of course the music video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUSPXZYRZss (try to see if you can spot all the actors in the video)
> 
> apparently i remembered the video better than i anticipated. Of course there's some artistic license used here and there. but hey, it worked.
> 
>  
> 
> as always feedback is appreciated.

Tainted Love.

Maggie cackles gleefully as she watches the screen, the light reflecting off her face in the dark room.

The faux punk-rock cover of a cheesy 80’s song has been muted from the start. It’s not the song that has the detective glued to the screen. No, it’s the video that accompanies said song.

Because there, in all her punk glory, is Alex. Alex in a leather bra and spiked choker, gyrating to the beat of the song. Alex with black hair and black eyeshadow, running her tongue over her teeth, her dark painted lips spread in a sinful smile as she winks at the camera. 

Beer is sprayed over the screen of the laptop as Maggie almost chokes. The younger version of her girlfriend is sliding her body along a pole, bending her body in ways that should not be possible. And all of a sudden Maggie is feeling more than amusement. 

Her heart is pounding in her throat as Alex, her Alex, is giving some girl in the video a lapdance, moving her hips to the unheard beat of the song.  
She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration and curses Lucy for sending her the link. But still, she can’t take her eyes off her girlfriend in the video, who’s sliding and moving sensually, as if she’s giving a private show. It feels like she’s looking straight at Maggie every time she looks into the camera. 

The sound of a button popping slices through the silence of the room, a choked laugh follows as Maggie pushes her hand down her underwear, feeling how wet she already is. It doesn’t take long for her to reach her climax. A well placed finger on her clit and a replay of the video is all it takes. The intensity of her peak taking her by surprise. 

The detective bites her lip so as not to let a sound escape, but it’s in vain. And when it does, the spell is broken. Maggie is left with a sense of regret. She feels like a voyeur, knowing this is not something that Alex chose to share with her, yet. It feels like a betrayal to the agent who values her privacy, who took months to open up to Maggie about her youth, about Kara coming to live with them, her initial jealousy, and the impossible expectations put upon her by herself and her mother. 

Sighing deeply she pulls her hand out from between her thighs. She’s shaken from her thoughts by a voice behind her, as she turns around she’s met with the face of the woman she just got off to. The woman in the video. The woman who might be “the one” as far as Maggie is concerned. Her, hopefully, still girlfriend.

“Well, not that I’m complaining, but how the hell did you find that video” 

And Maggie tells her. How Kara told Lena and Lucy about Alex’s punk phase. How Kara had showed pictures of a punk Alex, and how Lucy recognised her as one of the girls in a video of a band she used to love. 

Alex groans and buries her face in her hands as Maggie tells her how Lucy found the video and wanted to send it to Kara, but accidentally sent it to everyone in their friends’ e-mailing list.

“oh my god, are you telling me everyone got this video?” Maggie bites her lips as she nods her head bashfully.  
“Hank?” a nod.  
“Vasquez?” a nod.  
“Oh my god! My mom?!?!” a nod.

Alex lets herself fall on the couch next to Maggie and puts her head on the brunette’s shoulder.  
“fuck, well, I’m not ashamed of it. The money I got for it paid for a year of college tuition. And I don’t have to ask you what you thought of it.” Alex teases. Maggie allows herself to breathe freely for the first time since getting caught, a smile breaking out on her face.

“You’ve been holding out on me Danvers! Those moves, holy crap!” 

Alex moves to straddle Maggie’s lap.  
“Well baby, How about I show them to you in real life?”  
Maggie says nothing as she unmutes her laptop and presses play on the song.


End file.
